greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Smackdown Live (Episode 52) - Results (WWE2K18)
UK Champion Pete Dunne officially joins the United Kingdom standing in the center of boos courtesy of the WWE Universe following him joining the United Kingdom faction]] Miami, FL - The fallout from King of the Ring continued on Smackdown Live with the ranks of the United Kingdom grew, the new World Heavyweight Champion came face to face with the "King of the Jungle" and the favoring odds decreased for "The Queen". The show kicked off with the appearance of the United Kingdom (Neville & Moustache Mountain) to a chorus of boos and distain from the WWE Universe, not remorseful for the way their nights ended in San Juan, Cruiserweight Champion Neville taunted the fans about the entity that stood before them before finally introducing the "Prince" of the group - United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne - What a difference a week makes, the same fans that adored him and cheered him, showered him with "You Suck" chants before Neville gave him the ring to finally address the fans with a cryptic message that Johnny Gargano will never get a rematch for the WWE United Kingdom Championship as long as he's champion. What does this mean? Does "The Bruiserweight" know something we don't? Smackdown Tag Team Champions The Bar air their grievances confronting The Bar in regards to the Smackdown Tag Team Championship Match being up in the air due to Karl Anderson's absence'']] Sheamus & Cesaro entered the arena ahead of their scheduled time to air their grievances with WWE management due to them not representing the Smackdown Tag Team Division in San Juan at King of the Ring sighting complete disrespect for that and for not giving them real competition. That notion causes one half of The "Good Brothers" to come out and inform The Bar that despite his tag team partner's unannounced absence, he's here and he's ready to fight Before Gallows could make it to the ring the lights went black and when they came back on Gallows was face to face with Alexander Wolfe and Killian Dain of SAnitY, who went on the attack and laid out Gallows with a Power bomb on the concrete part of the floor but it looked like the tag team champions weren't safe when from behind, Eric Young attacked both men with a steel chair and went even further by piledriving both men before shouting that they are cashing in their NXT Tag Team Titles for a shot at the Smackdown Tag Team Titles right now. Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain def. The Bar to win the Smackdown Tag Team Championship 's Killian Dain & Alexander Wolfe celebrating winning the Smackdown Tag Team Championships along with leader, Eric Young]] After disposing of one half of the tag team champions - Sheamus - Eric Young left Cesaro in the middle of the ring to the mercy of his mercenaries Killian Dain & Alexander Wolfe and one ''Ulster Plantation ''from Dain signaled the end and the crowning of new Smackdown Tag Team Champions much to the shock and awe of the WWE Universe What does this mean for the Tag Team Division? According to Ric Flair, the match was legal and despite some protest from Cesaro (who walked to the back under his own power unlike his tag partner, Sheamus) the title change is official Sami Zayn def. Jinder Mahal; Titus O'Neil returns and attacks both men celebrating his victory over Jinder Mahal after using "The Modern Day Maharajah"'s arrogance against him]]After regaining the respect of the WWE Universe by nearly defeating Roman Reigns during the King of the Ring Tournament, Sami Zayn entered Miami with a newfound chip on his shoulder to prove that he belongs in the WWE as well as should be in contention for a title. Zayn's opponent? The arrogant "Modern Day Maharajah" Jinder Mahal, who came within a inch of advancing in the same tournament but his overconfidence got the better of him. Tonight was no different as moment after moment everyone thought Mahal was on the verge of victory but once again he saw it to taunt the fans but the eventually back fired with a Helluva Kick that finally signaled the end of the match. But Zayn's night was far from over when the returning Titus O'Neil attacked him from behind on the ramp before eventually tossing him into the ring to hit him with the Clash of the Titus before staring down Jinder Mahal who entered the ring under the guise that he gained a new ally before hitting Zayn with another Khallas. After tossing Zayn from the ring Mahal celebrated but the celebration was short lived when O'Neil floored Mahal with a big boot before unleashing a fury of punches and stomps to Mahal before hitting him with the Clash of the Titus. Why has Titus returned and what is his focus ever since he was betrayed by Apollo Crews. Confirming what we believe, despite being on separate brands, Titus O'Neil claims he is not finished with Apollo Crews and went as far as to challenge Crews to a match at Judgment Day. Will Crews accept? Will The Rock and Ric Flair make it happen? new World Heavyweight Champion Big E Langston's celebration was cut short by Braun Strowman staring down new World Heavyweight Champion Big E Langston]] After slaying "The Demon" at King of the Ring (with some assistance of course) Big E Langston entered Miami with the title that has eluded him his entire career in the WWE - the World Heavyweight Championship. "The Master of the Five Count" shoved the win in everyone's faces and claimed that no one can stop him. If you're the 2017 King of the Ring Braun Strowman, you would take offense to that because he's not just "anyone", he's a Monster. After cutting off Langston's tirade towards the WWE Universe, Strowman made it short and sweet that at Summerslam he will be leaving as the World Heavyweight Champion. The champ's response was equally bold as he claimed that in Brooklyn he will walk out with two things, his World Title and a Monster as a souvenir, those words nearly causes Strowman to snap, fortunately for Langston, Ric Flair interrupted via the titan-tron to calm the situation and announce two blockbuster matches for next week's Smackdown Live with huge implications for Judgment Day. A 8-Man Battle Royal to determine the No.1 Contender for the United States Championship which will include Kevin Owens, Aiden English, Rhyno and "The King of the Jungle" Braun Strowman. The 2nd match? A Triple Threat Match to determine who will challenge Langston for the World Heavyweight Championship at Judgment Day since Finn Balor has yet to cash in his rematch clause and has not been seen or heard from since being screwed by Karl Anderson. Flair went a head and announced the participants: Sami Zayn, Cesaro and a man who Langston owes a huge debt towards - "The Machine Gun" himself who appeared on the stage despite belief that he wasn't in the arena. Anderson's entrance was distraction enough for Braun Strowman to attack Langston with a Running Powerslam, sending the message that he is still a threat towards the World Heavyweight Champion. Nia Jax def. Alexa Bliss to earn a Smackdown Women's Title Match at Judgment Day; Stephanie McMahon returns to Smackdown Live to "shake things up" staring in the face of Charlotte Flair, sending the message that she's coming for that title at Judgment Day]]After weeks of verbally assaulting the Flair family, Alexa Bliss received one more opportunity to earn her way back into another title shot, her obstacle? "The Destructive Force" that is Nia Jax. With Charlotte Flair standing ringside watching the match unfold, both women spent majority of their time sending a message to "The Queen" that the are coming for that title. The biggest story of the match was the fact that Bliss couldn't lift Nia Jax at every turn until she finally mustard up the strength to lift her for a back suplex before finally hitting a Twisted Bliss and go for the cover but before she could get a 3 count, Charlotte Flair got involved and placed Jax's foot on the bottom rope, which drew the ire of Bliss but that distraction was all Jax needed when she hit a Samoan Drop on "The Goddess" to score the win and will advance to Judgment Day. But that wasn't the end because Stephanie McMahon interrupted the celebration to inform the WWE Universe that she is now the "Official Consultant" for the Women's Division on both RAW and Smackdown Live, meaning that she is 2nd in command when it comes to the Women (right under the power of the General Manager). Stephanie went on to inform Charlotte that due to her brief but effective interference as well as Bliss' hand clearly being under the bottom rope, the Women's Title match at Judgment Day will now be a Triple Threat Match featuring both Jax and Bliss vying for the title. After this bombshell Jax went on the attack of Charlotte, flooring the champion with a Samoan Drop before picking up the Smackdown Women's Title and grasping it in her hands before dropping it onto Charlotte's head. Is this the end of the reign of "Flair"? Gallery United_Kingdom_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|The United Kingdom kick off the show on a high after King of the Ring United_Kingdom_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png United_Kingdom_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png United_Kingdom_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png United_Kingdom_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(6).png United_Kingdom_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(7).png United_Kingdom_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(8).png United_Kingdom_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(9).png United_Kingdom_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(10).png Pete_Dunne_(SDLive_Ep.53)_(2).png|Showing his true colors at King of the Ring, Pete Dunne effectively joins the rankings of the United Kingdom Pete_Dunne_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png Pete_Dunne_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png Pete_Dunne_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png Pete_Dunne_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(6).png Pete_Dunne_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(7).png Pete_Dunne_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(8).png Dunne-Neville_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|Pete Dunne coming face to face with the man in charge of the United Kingdom, Neville Pete Dunne (SDLive Ep.53) (1) Pete_Dunne_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(9).png Pete_Dunne_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(10).png Pete_Dunne_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(11).png Pete_Dunne_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(12).png Pete_Dunne_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(13).png Pete_Dunne_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(14).png Pete_Dunne_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(15).png The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|Smackdown Tag Team Champions, The Bar making their way to the ring The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(6).png The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(7).png The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(8).png|Sheamus & Cesaro feeling disrespected, air their grievances to the world Luke_Gallows_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|Luke Gallows interrupts, ready for a fight...without Karl Anderson The Bar-Gallows (SDLive Ep.53) Sanity-Gallows_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|But Gallows is cut off in the path by Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain of Sanity Sanity-Gallows_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png Sanity-Gallows_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png Sanity-Gallows_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png Sanity-Gallows_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png Sanity-The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|But it looks as if Sheamus & Cesaro aren't getting off easy... Sanity-The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png|Eric Young attacks both men with a steel chair from behind Sanity-The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png Sanity-The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png Sanity-The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png Sanity-The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(6).png Sanity-The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(7).png Eric_Young_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|After doing the damage, Eric Young cashes in Sanity's NXT Tag Team Titles for an impromptu Smackdown Tag Team Title Match Sanity_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|Sanity have won the Smackdown Tag Team Championship in quick fashion, thanks to Eric Young Sanity (SDLive Ep.53) (1) Jinder_Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|Jinder Mahal looks to get back on track after his overconfidence cost him his spot in the King of the Ring Tournament Jinder_Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png Jinder_Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png Jinder_Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|Another superstar is looking to bounce back as well, Sami Zayn Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(6).png Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(7).png Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(8).png Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(9).png Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(10).png Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|Right out the gate "The Modern Day Maharajah" tries to get the upper hand on Zayn Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png|But Zayn turns things around when Mahal once again gets overconfident Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(6).png|Mahal powers his way out of the blue thunder bomb Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(7).png Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(8).png|Sami Zayn is starting to ask himself, "What more do I have to do?" Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(9).png|Mahal pulling out all the stops, even powerbombing Zayn spine first on the ring apron Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(10).png|But Zayn sucks it up and pulls out a Helluva Kick to pick up the win Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(11).png Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(12).png Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(13).png Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(14).png Sami Zayn (SDLive Ep.53) (1)|Overcoming the odds, Sami Zayn is victorious on Smackdown Live... O'Neil-Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|But shockingly Titus O'Neil returns to Smackdown Live and attacks Sami Zayn? O'Neil-Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png O'Neil-Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png O'Neil-Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png|Has Titus O'Neil joined forces with Jinder Mahal?... O'Neil-Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png O'Neil-Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(6).png O'Neil-Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(7).png O'Neil-Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(8).png|If these two have aligned, it is a destructive force O'Neil-Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(9).png|But Titus O'Neil has other ideas and takes out Jinder Mahal as well O'Neil-Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(10).png O'Neil-Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(11).png O'Neil-Zayn-Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(12).png Titus_O'Neil_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png Titus_O'Neil_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png|What has gotten into Titus O'Neil? Titus_O'Neil_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png Titus_O'Neil_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png Titus_O'Neil_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png Titus_O'Neil_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(6).png Titus_O'Neil_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(7).png|Titus O'Neil has challenge his former friend Apollo Crews to a match, will Crews accept? Titus_O'Neil_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(8).png Titus_O'Neil_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(9).png Big_E_Langston_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|After the events of the Last Man Standing Match at King of the Ring... Big_E_Langston_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png|There is a NEW World Heavyweight Champion and his name is Big E Langston! Big_E_Langston_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png Big_E_Langston_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png Big_E_Langston_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png Big_E_Langston_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(6).png|At King of the Ring, "The Master of the Five Count" slayed "The Demon King" Big_E_Langston_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(7).png Big_E_Langston_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(8).png Big_E_Langston_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(9).png Big_E_Langston_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(10).png Braun_Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|Interrupting the new champion's celebration is the Year IV King of the Ring, Braun Strowman Braun_Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png Braun_Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png Langston-Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png|The "King of the Jungle" staring a hole in the new World Heavyweight Champion Langston-Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png Langston-Strowman (SDLive Ep.53) (1)|After finding out that he doesn't have a easy road to Summerslam, Langston is stalked by "The Monster Among Men" Langston-Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png Langston-Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png|Sending a message that he's coming for his title... Langston-Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(6).png Langston-Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(7).png Langston-Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(8).png Langston-Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(9).png|Strowman has laid out the champion with a running powerslam Braun_Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png|Are we looking at the next World Heavyweight Champion? Braun_Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png Braun_Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(6).png Braun_Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(7).png Braun_Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(8).png Braun_Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(9).png Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png|The Smackdown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair arrives to witness who her No.1 Contender will be at Judgment Day Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(6).png Charlotte_Flair_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(7).png Alexa_Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|The first participant in the main event is the woman who has verbally targeted the Flair Family over the past few weeks, Alexa Bliss Alexa_Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png Alexa_Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png Alexa_Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png Alexa_Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png|Coming in overconfident might be a mistake because her opponent is no average woman... Alexa_Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(6).png Alexa_Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(7).png Alexa_Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(8).png Alexa_Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(9).png Alexa_Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(10).png Nia_Jax_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|Her opponent? "The Destructive Force" Nia Jax Nia_Jax_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png Nia_Jax_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png Nia_Jax_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png Flair-Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png|Right out the gate, Jax is showing her dominance over her smaller opponent, Bliss Flair-Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png Flair-Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png|"The Queen" watches on as both women vie for a shot at her Women's Title Flair-Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png|Nia Jax taunting the champion, warning her of what's to come at Judgment Day Flair-Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(6).png|Despite the disadvantage, "Little Miss Bliss" continues to fight against her larger opponent Flair-Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(7).png Flair-Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(8).png|Now it's Bliss' turn to taunt the woman whom's family she has been targeting over the past couple of weeks Flair-Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(9).png|But that might have pissed off Jax, who didn't stay down too long and takes it to her former best friend Flair-Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(10).png|Bliss is now sent spine first into the ring post... Flair-Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(11).png|And then down to the mat, all this while Charlotte watches on in shock Flair-Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(12).png Flair-Jax-Bliss (SDLive Ep.53) (1)|Now Nia Jax is standing face to face with Charlotte Flair, sending the message that she's coming for that title Flair-Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(13).png|Taking advantage of the distraction, Bliss finally floored Jax but that was short lived when Charlotte got involved and placed Jax's foot on the bottom rope Flair-Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(14).png|Bliss is furious that the referee stopped the count Flair-Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(15).png|And now Bliss is in the face of the woman who practically screwed her out of the win Flair-Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(16).png|But that final confrontation has come back to haunt Bliss as Jax hits the Samoan Drop to pick up the win Nia_Jax_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png Nia_Jax_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(6).png|With this victory, Nia Jax is en route to London and her goal is to leave Judgment Day as the Women's Champion Stephanie_McMahon_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|But Not so fast as Stephanie McMahon has returned to Smackdown Live Stephanie_McMahon_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png|Revealing her new role as WWE Official Consultant, Stephanie McMahon has called out Charlotte Flair for getting involved and is adding to the Women's Title match at Judgment Day, making it a Triple Threat between Flair, Jax AND Bliss Jax-Bliss_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|One of the reasons is because Alexa Bliss' right hand was under the bottom rope, which should've stopped the count Flair-Jax_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(1).png|That announcement didn't sit well with Nia Jax... Flair-Jax_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(2).png|Who laid out Charlotte Flair with a Samoan Drop Flair-Jax_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(3).png|Now Nia Jax has the Women's Title in her grasp, will that become a reality in 2 weeks? Flair-Jax_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(4).png Flair-Jax_(SDLive_Ep.52)_(5).png|Is a changing of the guard on the horizon? Category:Shows Category:Smackdown Live Category:Results Category:WWE2K18 Category:Season Eight Category:Smackdown Season Eight